Bartowski At Large
by Argo0
Summary: Infamous hacker, Chuck Bartowski as acquired some vital information that both the CIA and DEA want to get their hands on, and Sarah Walker and Carina Miller are assigned to retrieve this intel, by any means necessary. Chuck/Sarah/Carina.


**WARNING:** This story contains mature and explicit scenes of a sexual nature. If this bothers you please leave now.

AN: So Most people wanted this story done more than any other, so I hope it doesn't disappoint. It is a fair bit longer than I intended but honestly, I'm rather happy with this turned out, although considering how I was unsure about some of my other stories that did end up being well received, lets hope the reverse isn't true. Again, feel free to tell me what story you'd like to see next, although I am leaning towards, 'What's in the Name' although will probably use a different title.

And just a little pet peeve rant type thing; to the guest review who complained about Bryce bashing in 'Hot Dog Euphemism' and 'For the Mission Of Course', there is a little bit of Bryce bashing in this, unlike those other two stories where Bryce is mentioned maybe three times in total. If you want to see real Bryce bashing, go read 'It Was Bryce's Fault'. As you may notice I start bashing Bryce in the very title, and it only gets worse from there.

And with that out of the way, I hope you enjoy the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Chuck

* * *

Sitting in her black bra and panties on the bed in her hotel room in the city of Seattle, Sarah was once again reviewing the file she had for her assignment that night. The file contained information on the infamous hacker Charles Irving Bartowski, also known simply as 'Chuck' and a long list of other names. Tonight, her mission was to team up with her friend and current partner Carina Miller of the DEA and seduce this Chuck in order to obtain information about heroin trade routes of an Afghani warlord that was funnelling money into terrorist organisations targeting the United States. The value of this information was so important that the CIA and DEA were actually working together to get a hold of it, and had assigned two agents to seduce one man. So their plan was to locate him at the bar he had been frequenting recently and get him to take the two women up to his room, where they would look around his room for the black and yellow thumb drive that their intelligence indicated contained the information they needed.

Carina was currently in the shower, using the hotel's bathroom to prepare herself for tonight and while Sarah waited for her turn, she went over the information they had on the guy again. As she read his history again, she couldn't help but feel a little sorry for the curly haired brunette in the photo. Youngest child and only son to Stephen Jay and Mary Elizabeth Bartowski, his parents eventually abandoned him at around the age of ten, leaving him in the care of his elder sister, Eleanor Faye Bartowski. Things did improve a bit afterward, his high school years noted excellent academic achievement and upon graduation was awarded a full scholarship into Stanford, electing to do electrical engineering and computer science. However, it was there that the story turned sour again, with Bartowski being expelled for cheating when his roommate discovered exam paper under his bed, after which he began using his skills with computers for more nefarious means. When she first read that piece of information, it seemed a little odd that he would cheat, given that at least on paper he seemed like an upstanding citizen with a squeaky clean record and wouldn't do anything to risk his scholarship. It was when she discovered that Bartowski's former roommate was none other than her cheating ex-boyfriend Bryce Larkin, she realised the truth of the matter.

She had contacted Bryce when she had learned of the connection between him and her mark, to see if her ex could shed any more light on the matter. Naturally, Bryce had been more interested in having sex 'for old time sake's' than helping her out, but he did confirm that he did frame his roommate for the crime, and to add further injury, had even slept with Bartowski's girlfriend, a Jill Roberts. He claimed that the CIA was scouting Bartowski for recruitment and that he did those things in order to protect his friend, but the look of pride of Bryce's face as he told the story of how he screwed over this guy made Sarah felt sick that they had ever been together. When she explained that she and Carina were going to seduce him, a look of jealously flickered across his face, yet only for a moment, before he commented that Bartowski was a lucky guy. She couldn't help but roll her eyes at that remark. It had been a common request when they had been together for a threesome with her and her best friend, one she had repeatedly shot down. Bryce also couldn't resist mentioning that she and Carina were in for an evening of disappointment.

It was a sentiment that been echoes several times around Langley. Spies gossiped worse than housewives and a rumour that Sarah Walker and Carina Miller were teaming up to seduce one guy, made that man the target of a lot of envy. However, one person's reaction had the blonde agent's curiosity.

It turns out that this wasn't the first time that Chuck Bartowski had been the target of a CIA seductress. Her former teammate Zondra had also previously been assigned to seduce Bartowski for the good of the nation. When Sarah had questioned the other woman about her mark, Zondra's first response was to scowl in envy, and mutter about how she was a 'lucky bitch' and nothing about how Bartowski was the lucky one. Although she didn't elaborate further, Zondra's informed her that Bartowski could be quite forward and 'hands-on'. She also mentioned that if things did head towards actually sleeping with him, then Sarah should go with it, because a night with Chuck Bartowski was well worth it.

Sarah's musing on her task for tonight were interrupted by a butt naked Carina sauntering into their shared hotel room, parading her fantastic body around. "So I take it you've done a bit of research on the mark then," she queried sardonically, noting the file in her hands and papers scattered around her on the bed.

Sarah nodded to her friend, ignoring her lack of clothing and her doing nothing to change that. When it came to planning missions, the two were like cheese and chalk. Sarah favoured considering every possible way the mission might go wrong and planning for it, while Carina preferred to improvise where ever possible. It was a good skill to have but not one that Sarah would like to rely on. She handed the file to the red head, who opened it and smirked saucily at the profile. "Oh nice, a hacker," Carina said with a sense of joy. "Hackers are always great in the sack."

Sarah shook her head good naturedly. "Seriously?" she queried with a raised eyebrow. "That's what you're going to focus on?"

"Mmhmm," came Carina's reply. "Analysts are okay, really good with their fingers and tongues, but lack the stamina to fuck a woman properly. Hackers on the other hand have to spend their time running away from good guys and bad guys as well as doing their techy stuff. So not only do they have the magic fingers, but they can go all night."

Sarah couldn't help but roll her eyes at her friend's antics. "Naturally," she said before moving on to the task at hand. "Our marks name is Charles Bartowski, also known as Chuck. Known aliases include Charles Carmichael, Clark Wayne, Hans Solomon, the Piranha-"

"Wait what?" Carina exclaimed. "What kind of name it 'The Piranha'?"

"It was a nickname in college," Sarah replied to the interruption.

"What? It actually has his college nickname in here? Isn't that a little invasion, even for the CIA?"

The blonde sighed at her naked friend. "Bryce told me," she explained. "Turns out he and Bartowski were roommates in Stanford, before Bryce framed him for cheating, got him kicked out and slept with his girlfriend for good measure."

Carina's eyes widened in disbelief at her words. "Wow," she couldn't help but exclaim. "Even by Bryce's douchebag standards, that's a really dick move."

"Yeah no kidding," Sarah agreed, unwilling to give her ex any more thought. "Anyway so after he was expelled, Chuck has been working as a hacker for hire, mostly robbing commercial or private targets. Other than his abilities as a hacker, he also so a working yet mediocre knowledge of martial arts, and has shown a preference for running away over direct confrontation. He tends to favour incapacitating enemies via nonlethal means, such as flash bangs and tranq guns. He has also proven quite skilled at disappearing and remaining disappeared."

"So basically we don't have to worry about dying on this mission, but if we spook him, we have a snow ball's chance of finding him?"

"Pretty much," Sarah confirmed. "Although he's been camped out at the same hotel for almost a week. It's strange behaviour for someone so flighty."

"Guess he's decided not to play hard to get," the DEA agent quipped.

"Well whatever his reason, it gives us the perfect opportunity. We just need to get him up to his room and-"

"Fuck until we can't fuck no more," Carina said with glee, knowing it would irk the blonde.

"No," she growled, rolling her eyes. She had always tried to avoid actually having sex if she could. "Our first priority is the thumb drive. If we can accomplish this without sleeping with Bartowski, then we will."

"Aw come on Sarah, we're honestly going to let a man like this get away?" The red head said with a grin, moving closer to the other agent. "The guy is really good with a keyboard, don't you want to feel those skilled fingers in your pussy or on these flawless tits? Or wonder how much meat he's packing?"

Normally she would have snorted at her friends comment, but when Carina began groping one of her bra clad breasts, Sarah found it difficult to shoot down her friend's idea, given the way the red head gently massaged her sensitive mound. It had been a while since she last had sex of any kind, not since her break up with Bryce, and it wasn't like that was a particularly satisfying chapter in her sex life anyway. Maybe Bartowski could help her with her dry spell. "The job comes first," she declared to her naked friend, who instantly noted Sarah's lack of refusal, causing Carina to grin.

"Well then, let's go bag us a hacker," she cried, bounding off of Sarah's bed to get dress, leaving her friend smiling as she shook her head.

* * *

In person, Charles 'Chuck' Bartowski was deceptively good looking. At first glance, most women would have dismissed him in favour of the more classically handsome men Sarah was usually exposed to in her line of work. Yet looking at him, dressed in a black suit jacket and white button up shirt, sitting at his booth, nursing a glass of scotch, she noticed that there was an air about him, one that was open and honest. Sarah actually found it kind of perplexing, how he could be so charming and endearing just by sitting by himself in a booth. Not to mention the fact that he wasn't exactly keeping a low profile. It had set of a few warning bells, but she still had her orders.

Carina, naturally, had no such confusion. "Mmm, he looks yummy," she said with a predatory look in her eye.

Sarah rolled her eyes at her partner. They had had only just arrived at the bar of the hotel where Bartowski was staying, and they had already caught his eye. Of course, looking like they did, Sarah in her navy blue, sweetheart dress that ended mid-thigh and Carina wearing a tight fitting, dark red, asymmetrical number that clung to her like a second skin, they caught the eye of every man in the bar, their impure thoughts about the two women plain as day on their faces. Bartowski at least didn't make it so obvious. "Come on," she said to her friend as the bartender brought them two champagne flutes. "Let's go make a new friend."

The two women picked up their drinks and made their way other to Bartowski's booth, walking with an extra sway of their hips when they realised he was watching them approach. "Hi handsome," Sarah greeted him as they approached his table. "Fancy some company?"

The grin that appeared on Bartowski's face was friendly and welcoming, and oddly, she found that very off putting. Lust and deviancy she could work with, she wasn't quite sure what to do with friendly. "Of course," he said with a warm voice that was just as easy as his smile. "I'm always up for company, especially when said company is in the form of two unbelievably beautiful women."

It wasn't anything she hadn't heard before, yet Bartowski seemed so sincere when he said it, as if he was merely stating a fact instead of laying the ground work for a seduction. Carina wasted no time, sitting herself right next to the hacker's left side, her thigh touching his. Sarah quickly followed suit, and occupied the space to his right. "Excuse me, where are my manners, my name is Charles Carmichael, but you can call me Chuck," he said introducing himself.

"I didn't realise people still called their kids Chuck," Sarah quipped, before wincing at her comment. His parents had abandoned him, criticising their choice of names wasn't likely to win her any favours.

However if Bartowski, or Chuck, was offended by her comment, he didn't show it. "What can I say, my parents were sadists," he mentioned, taking a sip of his drink. "Could be worse though. Met a guy once whose name was Charles Charles."

Both women snorted in amusement at the name, knowing the Charles Charles, and Charles Carmichael for that matter, was another one of his aliases. Sarah thought it was an interesting move, using one of his aliases as an amusing little anecdote, but it did serve its purpose, so she guess she couldn't really fault it. "And what are the names the two beautiful creatures gracing my presence this evening," Chuck said in a suave tone that didn't match his mischievous look, as if he was deliberately playing to a stereotype.

"I'm Carina, and this is Sarah," said the red head to his left, leaning into the hacker, pressing her bosom against his arm.

"Excellent," he declared exuberantly and added in a sly tone. "Now I knew whose name to call out later tonight."

Sarah chuckled at his exclamation. Something about this guy just made her laugh so easily, it was disarming. "And what makes you think you're going to get lucky tonight," she said in a teasing voice. "Maybe we're just looking for a nice guy to talk to."

Chuck simply shrugged at her words. "Sorry, I didn't mean to assume," he apologised. "It doesn't really matter whether we end up in bed or just talk here, I can think of a lot worse ways to spend the evening than spending time with two beautiful and charming women."

His honesty caught Sarah off guard. In her experience men were willing to do anything to make sure sex was on the table, yet Chuck had just casually dismissed the idea, as if to say he was perfectly fine to spend the evening talking with them. Normally it would be refreshing to see such a gentleman, but for someone like Sarah, she wasn't sure what to do with such a casual dismissal of sex. Fortunately, Carina picked things up, given that she too preferred to keep sex on the table. "I wouldn't worry about that stud," she whispered huskily into his ear as she placed her hand on his crotch and groped him. "Sarah and I were on the prowl for something fun to do anyway."

"Then I guess it's my lucky day to be that something," Chuck quipped, smirking at the saucy red head. "And may I just say miss that you are very forward."

Carina shot a smirk of her own to the hacker, and Sarah knew she was in her element. "Oh I am," she agreed whole heartedly. "I hope that doesn't bother you _Mr Carmichael_?"

Chuck gave a small laugh. "No it doesn't bother me in the slightest," he told her, before his look grew mischievous again. "I just hope you forgive me for my own forwardness."

Carina raised a challenging eyebrow, before she squeaked –_ squeaked _– in surprise. Wondering what could make her friend make such in an unusual noise, Sarah looked over to discover that Chuck had slipped his left hand beneath the other woman's dress, and judging by the noise she made, had slipped his fingers into her pussy. Sarah was about to laugh at her friend, having clearly met her match in the inappropriately forward department, yet refrained from doing so when she felt Chuck's other hand on her upper thigh, gently massaging her soft skin.

She was surprised he didn't dive right in their like he did with Carina, yet as his hand lightly caressed her thigh, he seemed to be almost seeking permission to go further. Part of her wanted to slap him for even touching her in the first place, but that wouldn't help her mission. Not to mention that the soft hums that were emanating from her partner had her very curious, so Sarah sexily smirked at him, parting her legs to give him her silent permission.

Chuck noted the blonde's legs opening, granting him better access. Much like he did with the red head, his pulled her panties aside with his fingers and slid his middle two into her pussy. He smirked at her sharp intake of breath as he began to move his digits inside of her, all the while maintaining his ministrations on Carina, who was squirming in her seat. Soon both women were squirming next him, his hands blocked out of view from anyone looking over by the table.

Previously, a part of Sarah had wanted to slap Chuck for placing his hand on her. Now she wanted to slap the part of her that wanted to slap him. She wasn't sure how exactly, but Chuck's fingers really were magic, tickling and stroking all the right spots at the right time. Apparently Carina was right about the fingers of a computer nerd, now hopefully she was right about stamina of hackers as well, because Sarah's usual policy of not sleeping with marks was looking very unappealing right now.

Carina's experience with analysts taught her that if nothing else, computer types were really good with their fingers. Yet even with that knowledge, she was delightfully surprised at how good Chuck's fingers were making her feel. Experience had also taught her that the nerdy types were generally, and unbelievably, shy. Apparently, no one told Chuck that given how he starting fucking her with his fingers right in the middle of the bar. "Oh fuck," she murmured as she struggled to control the volume of her moans, gripping the table as the digits fingering her vagina were bringing her to the edge.

"Enjoying yourselves, ladies?" he said in a low voice, his smirked easily heard.

Neither woman were able to answer him verbally; Sarah, who had opened her legs to allow him better access, had now tightly closed them around his hand, making sure that he couldn't pull away while Carina's grip on the table tightened, her knuckled going white as she writhed uncontrollably from the finger produced pleasure. All of a sudden, she brought one of her hands, clenched in a tight fist, and shoved it into her mouth, muffling what would have otherwise been a very loud scream as she came all over Chuck's hand.

Sarah's own reaction was far more subdued, although she had always had better control than Carina. Or at least she usually did. Biting her own lip to stop herself from crying out in orgasmic bliss, her body shook as she released a torrent of nectar onto the probing fingers. "Oh god, don't stop," Sarah hoarsely begged the man who had his hand inside her, desperate to prolong her climax.

When both women had finally calmed down from their explosive orgasms, a now grinning Chuck withdrew both his hands and brought them up to his face, alternating licking their juices off of each hand. "Mmm," he hummed in appreciation as he cleaned his magic hands. "You ladies taste delicious."

Sarah couldn't help but blush as his brazen actions. Not only had he had fingered two women at once in public, but after he had got them off, was now licking the evidence of their orgasms off of his fingers and declaring that they tasted good. Perhaps what was even more surprising however though, wasn't Chuck's talent or forwardness, but the effect he seemed to have on Carina. Because looking over to her red haired friend, Sarah noticed that she too had a pretty blush on her face. Carina Miller, the DEA agent to swore like a sailor and fucked like one too was actually blushing. As far as the CIA agent was concerned, the mission was already a success, just by that fact alone.

"God that was incredible," Carina exclaimed breathlessly, and Sarah couldn't but agree.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it," Chuck said with a cheeky grin. "Such goddesses as yourselves should always be treated to incredible pleasure."

As Carina panted from her climax, she got a devilish look on her face. "I couldn't agree more Chuckie," she said with her usual dose of sauciness. "But I hope you don't mind if I return the favour."

Without another word, and an impressive display of flexibility, Carina slid off from her seat and underneath the table where she placed herself between Chuck's legs. Realising what she had planned, the hacker couldn't help but chuckle. "You're friend really is forward isn't she," he mentioned to Sarah, as he felt the red head undo his belt.

"You have no idea," she replied dryly. "Although I'm not sure you're one to talk about forwardness. Did you or did you not finger two women, who you had just met, in public to come on your fingers?"

"Guilty," Chuck confessed with a laugh.

Before either of them could say anything else, they were cut off by Carina's disembodied voice. "Holy fuck, you're huge," she exclaimed.

Sarah couldn't help but peak down at the hackers lap, where she too felt similar sentiments go through her mind. As Carina placed the large phallus in her mouth and began licking it, the blonde did some quick estimation, guessing that the cock her friend was currently pleasuring with her tongue was about nine inches long. Looks like her dry spell was over, and in a very good way as well. "Wow, you are huge," Sarah noted with a husky tone, stroking Chuck's ego as well as stating a fact.

"Just… ah… just lucky I guess," Chuck responded, groaning as the red head sucked his penis.

The woman currently sucking him member was giving him one of the best blowjobs ever, worshipping his cock with her mouth and tongue. While immersing himself in the pleasure he was feeling, Chuck, ever the gentleman, decided to make sure that Sarah didn't feel left out. Placing his arm around her bare shoulders, he pulled her closer to him, capturing her lips in a lusty kiss, one which she eagerly returned. He also enjoyed the way she moaned into his mouth when he placed his other hand on her breast, gently massaging it through the fabric of her dress.

Out of the corner of her eye, Sarah couldn't help but notice that they were actually starting to gain attention from the other patrons in the bar. She couldn't help but wonder if they had noticed Carina sneaking down beneath the table before, or if they could actually see what was happening. However she was fairly certain they could see Chuck groping her like a frat boy and that she was eagerly making out with him, doing nothing to dissuade the wondering hand. The really shocking thing, wasn't how bold Chuck was though, but rather how much she was enjoying it. The moans she was creating were completely genuine, something which was a bit of a first for her.

Much to Sarah's disappointment though, their kiss was broken when Chuck abruptly pulled away. "Carina," he whispered downwards. "I'm… oh fuck… I'm going to cum…"

Carina gave no indication of whether she heard the warning or not, given how she didn't release her new favourite toy or even slowdown from her task. As Chuck came with a sharp grunt, the red head pulled back just enough so the head of his cock was lodged inside her mouth, where she eagerly caught the semen released from the hacker's member. "Fuck Carina," he moaned as he came in her mouth. "That's it, suck me off, get all of my cum."

Carina held her mouth over Chuck's penis until no more sperm flowed from the tip. Once she was convinced no more was coming, she pulled away from the cock and without putting it back into Chuck's pants, wound her way back up to the table, this time seating herself next to Sarah. "Enjoy that did you slut," Sarah said playfully, noting that the other women's face was a bulging a bit.

The crafty smile on Carina's face was all the warning Sarah got before the red head pulled her away from Chuck and towards her, forcing their mouths together. However, when Carina's tongue forced its way into her mouth, her eyes widened as the DEA agent forced some of Chuck's cum into the blonde's mouth. She really hated it when Carina would spring the kinky stuff on her like this, although this time, she wasn't as upset as she usually was, given that she didn't find the taste of the hacker's cream that unappealing. Truthfully, she actually kind of liked it.

Chuck, the suave and brazen gentleman who not ten minutes ago had fingered two women he had just met, in public, could only watch the scene before him in stunned silence. So stunned was he that he even forgot to redo his pants up. He had just been sucked off a gorgeous red head under the table and now that woman was kissing and sharing her cum with her stunning blonde friend. Not even his juvenile fantasies had been this wild.

Carina pulled away from Sarah, deliberately leaving a trail of saliva connecting their lips, breaking it when she grinned at Chuck's stunned reaction. "Like that did you stud?" she queried, looking like the cat that caught the canary.

Sarah, who had swallowed the portion of cum shoved in her mouth, also turned to gauge Chuck's reaction, giggling at his shocked look. She found it oddly endearing, like a lot of stuff about this man. "Mmm," she moaned, exaggeratedly licking her lips. "I'd say we aren't the only ones who taste delicious, wouldn't you agree Carina?"

"Mmhmm," the red head hummed, who mimicked the blonde's action. "You taste so good, Chuck, god I'm getting so wet just thinking about how good you taste. Let's ditch this place and go somewhere where I don't have to hold back."

Sarah rolled her eyes at her partner's lack of subtly, but it didn't really seem to matter to Chuck, who had snapped out of his haze. "Absolutely," he exclaimed enthusiastically, hurriedly fixing up his pants. "I know just the place as well. I have a hotel room just up stairs."

* * *

It was usually at this stage of the seduction that Sarah was thinking of ways to avoid having sex with her mark, and thanks to various chemicals and strategies, this was usually fairly easy. She knew that while man female agents such as Carina frequently had sex with their marks, Sarah had always preferred not to, only having sex with them if her cover required further interactions with her mark. Partly it was some kind of misguided fidelity towards Bryce when she was with him, although he never hesitated when seduction was required of him, but mostly, Sarah felt disgust towards most of the men she needed to seduce, treating her as if she was a piece of meat instead of her own person.

The man who currently had his arm around the two women that were accompanying him was different. He had seemed sincere when he mentioned he would have been just as happy to simply talk to them as he would be to have sex with them, and he was quite content to take care of their own needs over his own, but also careful not to push too far. He had simply too many traits that Sarah had little experience with, and she found that to led her to uncertainty in her manner, as if she wasn't sure what role to play. One thing was for sure though; there was no way she was going to try and get out of having sex with this man.

Chuck escorted the two ladies to his hotel room, opening it up to reveal a rather luxurious looking room. "Hmm, nice digs," commented Carina as the trio entered the room, the women placing their purses on the desk in the room. "Must be nice staying in a fancy place like this."

Chuck simply shrugged. "I don't usually get to stay in a nice place like this," he told the two women. "But I decided to splurge a bit while I'm in town. And I'm thankful I did, otherwise I might not have met you two lovely ladies."

Sarah couldn't help but smile to herself at that comment. Little did he realise that their meeting had nothing to do with luck and everything to do with the information that was somewhere in this room. Chuck staying at a hotel this visible and this long simply made their job easier. At that thought she mental smile turned into a brain frown. For someone who could disappear and stay that way for extended periods of time, it had been awfully easy to find Chuck. Not for the first time that even, Sarah had to wonder if he slipped up or if there was something else going on.

Her thoughts were interrupted by the man in question. "So why don't you two ladies take a seat," he suggested, gesturing to the lavish king sized bed. "And I'll give you a bit of a show."

The two agents looked at each other with each a raised eyebrow. "A show huh?" queried Carina, as she and Sarah sat on the edge of the bed. "What kind of show?"

Chuck merely shot them his boyish grin and pulled out his smart phone. Opening up the music app he cycled through various songs and soon the room was filled with the noise of generic techno music. After placing the phone on the bedside table, the girls couldn't help but grin as the hacker in front of them began swaying in time to the music as he began to remove his black jacket. Their grins soon turned to laughter as Chuck Bartowski, infamous hacker, danced like a male stripper, continuing to move to the music as he removed his clothes piece by piece and flinging at them. Naturally, Carina played along; screaming encouragement at the hacker for him to take everything off, and Sarah couldn't help but join in.

It was a very interesting experience for Sarah to say the least. Laughter had never been a factor in sex before, yet here was this man, a notorious criminal, putting on a show for his companions for the evening and willingly making a fool of him. For what purpose, Sarah wasn't really clear on, but given the goofy grin on his face, and the sense of amusement she and Carina seemed she guessed it was for nothing but a few laughs. It was odd, a guy willing to dance like this and make a fool for himself, for no other reason than to create an atmosphere of fun, but once again, Chuck proved to be very different from any other guy.

Despite the self-depreciating humour that laced his actions, Chuck's striptease achieved its primary objective; to relive him of his clothes. Removing his last sock and flinging it in a random direction, the two ladies were treated to his toned naked body, lean from years of running from people who meant him harm. And there, between his legs was his hardening member, pointing at them in all its glory. It was enough to make Sarah wet with desire.

As Chuck stood there sans clothing, Carina stood up giving a small clap at his performance. "Nice show there Chuck," she said in an amused tone, staring at his cock with a predatory look. "Now why don't Sarah and I show you how it's done?"

Taking Sarah by the hand, Carina led the other woman to where Chuck had been dancing, he in turn he taken their place on the bed. Pulling out her own phone from her purse on the bedside table, she quickly found the song she was looking for and soon the generic techno music was replaced by the sound of David Guetta's "Sexy Bitch" featuring Akon. Sarah rolled her eyes at Carina's song choice, yet still moved her body to the music.

Chuck watched the scene before him in pure rapture. His own striptease had been meant as a joke, and something of a gender equaliser, to amuse his companions. The little show these two ladies were putting on in front of him was no laughing matter. The way their bodies moved to the music and against each other was amazing, their hands roaming their bodies as they grinded against each other. When Carina was behind Sarah, she undid the zipper at the back of the blonde's dress and gracefully slipped it down, the blue garment pooling around the blonde's black five inch heels, leaving Sarah naked, save for her sexy black panties. Then the red head moved in front of Sarah, allowing the blonde to do the same, dropping Carina's dark red dress to the ground and leaving her clad in only her hot pink underwear. Then they embraced each other, sliding their hands along their sides before slipping them underneath the waist band of the other's panties, each woman pushing their partner's underwear off of their hips and allowing them to join their dresses on the floor. Completely naked, the two women continued to gyrate their hips against each other, giving an incredible performance for the man watching.

Finally, the song ended, and the two women looked over at their mark, his eyes firmly directed at where they stood. Closing the distance between their dance spot and where Chuck sat, their hips moved with an extra sway, the hacker unable to believe how hot two women walking towards him bare naked in heels looked. They slipped off their heels as she climbed onto the bed next to him, Carina grabbing his hand as she pulled him to the centre of the bed. "Come on stud," she said sensually. "Lay down; I'm going to ride you so hard, you're going to want to be laying on a soft surface."

Chuck gave a short laugh. "Why am I not surprised that you like to be on top?" he queried as he lay down on his back.

Carina swung a leg over his hips and grasped his cock, lining the flesh stick up before sliding down on it, she juices making penetration easy. "Ohh… I'm usually not that… ah… that picky about the position," she moaned. "I just like being fucked."

The hacker simply chuckled again, before grapping Sarah by the hips and locating over his face. Then without any preamble what so ever, he dived in, his tongue lapping up the wetness from her pussy causing the blonde to gasp surprise as she felt his tongue touch her lower lips. "Oh god," she cried, her surprise quickly turning into pleasure as Chuck devoured her womanhood.

"Mmm his tongue's… oh god… good is it?" Carina moaned, moving her hips up and down the hacker's cock. "You should… oh fuck… try fucking his… ah… cock."

Sarah's response was to simply wrap her fingers through Carina's red hair and pull her lips to hers, passionately kissing her partner, who was more than eager to participate. Much like she had done in their hotel room earlier, Carina brought her hand to her breast and began massaging it, an action that was mirrored by Sarah, both adding to each other's pleasure through their ministrations. As she groped and made out with her friend, Sarah began to jerk her hips slightly, fucking Chuck's face as he expertly pleasured her with his mouth. The room soon began to fill with muffled groans of ecstasy, the two women moaning into their shared kiss and the hacker humming with delight into the pussy he was eating out.

The man lying on the bed decided that there was definitely no where he'd rather be. His member was currently engulfed by a tight warm pussy and he was being ridden like a stallion, the gorgeous red head knowing exactly how to massage his rod with her womanhood. It simply felt amazing, having her bounce on his cock like that. The blonde sitting on his face though simply tasted amazing, like a rare delicacy that he would never get enough of, even if he feasted on it for a life time. He continued to ply his developed cunnilingus skills, using his tongue, lips and fingers to probe her depths and play with her clit, and given the way she was grinding his face, she seemed to really enjoy it.

Carina couldn't help but start to tremble as her orgasm overtook her. In her life she had slept with a fairly large number of guys, and a lot of them had been for work purposes. And while most of them were terrible and selfish, it was the big cocked fuckers like Chuck Bartowski that made screwing the large number of losers worth it. The huge piece of flesh she was impaled upon felt simply astounding, as it touched places she had rarely ever been touched. It was easily one of the best she had ever had and she drove herself further and further to a climax as she rode it. "OH FUCK I'M CUMMING," she howled, breaking her kiss with Sarah to voice to ecstasy.

Sarah watched with a lust filled gaze as Carina thrashed about on Chuck's manhood, her juices washing over the hacker's manhood. Such was the intensity of her climax that Carina went limp, unable to muster the strength to remain upright. Sarah then decided that if the red head wasn't going to keep pleasuring their mark then she needed to take over. Earning a noise of weak complaint from the other woman, Sarah pushed Carina to the side, the hard cock inside her sliding out. Wasting no time, the blonde agent lowered her mouth to the shaft and began sucking it, savouring the flavour of Chuck's manhood and Carina's honey.

The remaining participants continued to pleasure each other with their mouths, Chuck lapping up the wetness of the blonde's pussy while Sarah sucked the hacker's dick clean of Carina's climax. Both of their were quickly approaching their own respective orgasms, Chuck unable to hold back for long after being inside the red head's tight pussy and then being blown by the blonde, while his own assault on the genitals of the other woman rapidly had her coming to what felt was going to be one of the biggest orgasms ever.

Sarah enjoyed the vibrations of Chuck's moaning on her pussy as he came, his cum filling her mouth to capacity. Although she had enjoyed the taste when Carina had kissed her, the flavour of his seed combined with her juices was wonderful, a sentiment she conveyed with a moan of delight. And soon, thanks to the highly skilled tongue of the man she was lying on, she joined him in orgasmic bliss, her climax covering his face. Chuck greedily lapped up the nectar released by the blonde's cunt as she continued to clean his member, both of them eager to devour every drop of the other's essence.

As Sarah pulled away from the hacker's manhood, she was delighted to discover that he was still hard. Removing herself from her position on top of him, she to his side on to her back, the other side still occupied by a vacant looking Carina. As Chuck got off of his back, she smiled sexily at him. "Think you have one more round in you," she challenged.

He grinned as he turned over, placing himself between her legs. "I think I've one more round in _you_," he said deliberately, earning him a short laugh from Sarah, who wrapped her smooth legs around his waist.

"That's good," she quipped slyly. "Because there was no way I was letting you go without having you cock in my cunt."

Inserting the head between her lips, Chuck pushed his hips forward, spearing the woman beneath him. "Oh god," Sarah cried upon penetration. "Fuck you feel so good inside me."

The hacker gave a small laugh. "You think that feels good?" he said almost mockingly. "Sarah my dear, you haven't seen anything yet."

And with that he began moving in and out of her, causing her moans to increase in volume. Chuck loved the way her depths felt surrounding him, her pussy gripping him like a tight, warm, wet, velvet vice. If he were honest, it was a fair bit tighter than the other woman's, although he was far too much of a gentleman to actually voice that comment. Sarah seemed to embrace him in a way that Carina didn't, not just with her privates, but with her entire body, her arms and legs tightly wrapping themselves around his body as if trying to prevent his escape, if he were so inclined. Which he wasn't, in no way, shape or form. "So hot," he murmured, bringing his hands up to her breasts to stimulate them. "You… are… so… fucking… hot."

As he spoke he punctuated each word with a forward thrust, the tip of his cock hitting the deepest part of her womanhood as he uttered each word. Sarah could barely understand what he was saying, such was her pleasure, although even in her ecstasy-delirious state she was able to decide that Carina had been right. Chuck's tongue was good, but in no way did it compare to how wonderful his cock felt inside her. Not just his size, although having that massive flesh rod inside her was exhilarating, but also the way he moved, a way that seemed quick and slow, passionate and yet intimate. It was nothing like Sarah had ever experienced before. "Oh god," she cried as the man on top of her continued to screw her. "God… ah… you fuck… you're fucking me… so… oh… gooooood."

Carina, who had managed to recover a few of her sense, was now resting against the bedhead, lightly fingering her pussy and pinching her nipple as she watched her partner and their mark go at it. Even though she had just been fucked to an outstanding climax barely ten minuted earlier, she was supremely jealous of Sarah at that moment. Mostly for the fact that the CIA agent had her pussy full of one of the best cock's she had ever experienced and she did not. Still, just watching her friend being fucked the way she was currently being fucked was an excellent consolation prize. "Fuck this is so hot," she moaned, quickly approaching her self-induced orgasm as the other two people ignored what she said completely.

Even after having just came in the blonde's mouth, Chuck couldn't hold off his impeding climax much longer. Sarah's cunt simply felt too good around his cock. "Fuck… I-I'm gonna cum Sarah," he announced to the blonde. "W-Where…"

His received his answer in the form of Sarah tightening her legs around his waist, the knowledge that she wanted him to come inside her triggering his peak. "Oh fuck yeah," he grunted, spilling himself inside her.

The feeling of the torrent of his hot cum shooting inside her depths was too much for Sarah. "Oh god… your cum feels… soooo gooooood," she slurred, drunk with pleasure as her juices replaced Carina's that she had previously sucked off. "Oh fuck… so good… oh god… I-I… ahh… cumming."

Their mutual cries of pleasure were the final straw for Carina, the audio stimulation finishing the job her fingers started. She came all over her hand with an erotic groan, some of which poured onto the bed as she shook violently from her climax. She panted heavily as she watched the other two bask in their post-coital bliss, noticing something pass between the two, although what, she was unsure of.

It was with great regret when Chuck pulled out of Sarah, on the parts of both parties. Chuck instantly missed being engulfed by her warmth while the blonde missed being stretched by her new favourite criminal. He rolled off of her and lay down between the blonde and the red head. "So I don't know about you two," he started, his voiced laboured with heavy breathing. "But I'm bushed."

The two women each gave a breathless chuckle. "I'm not surprised," Sarah commented. "You just fucked two women one after the other and made them both cum. If that's not a feat of strength, I don't know what is."

Chuck laughed at her comment. "True not many men could top that," he said with a faux-arrogance. "But anyway, I don't know where you two are staying or anything, but you girls are welcome to crash here if you want."

"Hoping for a bit of morning sex, are we?" Carina challenged, her smirking indicating that she was in no way adverse to the idea.

"Maybe," he confirmed with a cheeking grin.

Sarah giggled at their antics. While sleeping with a mark after sex wasn't a good idea, she couldn't just start rummaging around his room for the data she needed. It would be best to sleep for a few hours then try to wake before Chuck did. That way she could be all fresh and ready in case problems arose. That was her story and she was sticking to it. "I think sleep sounds like a great idea," she said with genuine exhaustion and struggled into Chuck's side, before noting that Carina had done the same on his other side, with the man in question placing an arm around each woman.

Her last conscious thought as he threw a blanket over them, was that sleeping next to him was nice.

* * *

Sarah was not a morning person, by any stretch of the imagination. Many an alarm clock had paid the price for disturbing her much cherished slumber and those were on mornings that were downright average. After being fucked so thoroughly the night before, the last thing the CIA agent wanted to do was wake up so she could look for her objective before her mark woke up, especially when the sun wasn't even up. All she wanted to do was stay curled up next to Chuck and pretend that mornings didn't exist, but one of the things that made Sarah Walker a great CIA agent was her ability to ignore her own desires for the good of the mission.

Gently removing that hacker's arm that embraced her, Sarah quietly moved off the bed so as to not disturb the other occupants. She couldn't help but roll her eyes as she noticed Carina was literally dead to the world, softly snoring, which was definitely something she was going to give her friend grief for later. She decided to begin her search with the clutter of junk on the desk in the room that seemed to have developed over the duration of Chuck's stay thus far.

The desk was rather nice, situated to the side of the room's entrance and was a convenient place to dump phones and purses as you came in the door. Without bothering to put any clothes on, Sarah had begun sifting through the junk that occupied the desk top, barely beginning when she felt something long and hard pressed against her rear and two lean arms wrap around her chest. "Looking for something Sarah," came Chuck's voice from behind her, whispering huskily in her ear.

Although on the outside she remained calm, inwardly she panicked. She had been so focused on looking for the thumb drive that she hadn't heard him wake up. Thinking quickly, she saw her purse from when she left it there last night and immediately formulated the plan, one that would protect her cover, and get her more sex. "I was just looking for this," she replied before grabbing her purse and pulling out a tube of lubricant, a necessity for any seductress.

She looked over his shoulder to gauge his reaction and she noticed that he seemed confused at what she was asking for. "Um… What exactly do you want me to do with this?" he queried, staring at the tube strangely.

"Well it's been so long since I've been fucked in the ass," she told him, her voice becoming pouty as if she was talking about being denied a favourite sweet. "And I figured you'd be just the man for the job. After all you've already cum in my mouth and pussy, makes sense you should be allowed my ass as well."

Looking over her shoulder again to see his reaction, she found him wearing the most adorable stunned reaction ever. Rubbing her perfect rear on his hardening cock, her words seemingly having a very strong impact, she moaned encouraging. "Come on Chuck," she said reassuringly. "Fuck my ass before that slut wakes up."

Apparently that was all the encouragement he needed, because the next thing she felt was a blob of cool liquid being dropped onto her asshole, his finger sliding in to ensure that the lube was spreading around. Sarah moaned in delight as the finger intruded her least used hole. She had only ever had anal sex a few times, but had always enjoyed having her perfect ass fucked and now she couldn't wait for Chuck to put his monster cock inside her. A wait that was not long at all as once the hacker seemed satisfied with how lubricated her asshole was, he replaced his finger with his steel hard shaft. "Oh fuck yeah," she moaned erotically as his dick slid in her tightest opening, his hands groping her breasts as he did so. "Oh god, your cock feels so good in my ass."

Obviously Chuck had noticed how amazing Sarah's ass was from the night before; how could he not. But he never thought for a second that she would be allowing, almost begging, him to fuck her ass. Chuck, ever the gentleman, was only too eager to comply. Her tight ass squeezed his member firmly, the lubrication the only thing allowing him to slip more of his cock inside her. "Fuck… your ass… feels amazing…," he moaned as he began moving in and out of her anus. "Fuck… I've never fucked… an ass as… nice as yours… before."

"Oh… just keep going… keep fucking me," Sarah pleaded, no longer caring if she woke Carina.

"Your wish… ah… you wish is my command," he grunted, picking up speed with his movements.

Her hips were responding to his thrusts, pulling back slightly before meeting him as he pushed forward into her hole. Sarah had also started furiously rubbing her pussy, playing with herself while Chuck fucked her from behind. It all became too much for the beautiful blonde; the dick in her ass, the hands on her tits, the fingers rubbing her cunt. "HOLY FUCK," she howled with pleasure, her juices drenching her hand.

Her orgasm also had an effect on Chuck, her peak causing her muscles to tighten around his intruding manhood. Grunting, he thrust his hips and forced as much of his member into her ass as he could, unleashing a torrent of cum into her bowels. Sarah groaned in delight as she felt his hot cum shoot through her, triggering a mini-orgasm. "oh god, you… feel so good… so good in my ass," she panted, her vision still blurring from the anal induced orgasm.

Reluctantly, Chuck pulled out of her, his penis exiting her hole with a fairly loud pop. Looking back towards the bed, he couldn't help but chuckle at the still sleeping red head, sprawled over the bed. "Jeez," he commented. "She'd sleep through the apocalypse wouldn't she?"

"Probably," she replied, feeling Chuck's cum drip from her.

As she turned around, Sarah noticed a slightly guilty expression on Chuck's face. "So um…, fucking your ass was probably the best thing ever," he began, looking a little nervous. "But I know you weren't looking for lube… Agent Walker."

As soon as he said it, she reacted almost instantaneously, grabbing his arm and twisting it behind it back, bending his naked body over the desk, much in the same way he had her bent over previously, although she doubted he was enjoying as much as she had. "Ow ow uncle, uncle, uncle," Chuck cried to agent.

"So you know who I am," she hissed venomously, all traces of flirtation gone and trying to ignore how her body still tingled. "Then you can make this easy for me; where is the thumb drive?"

"And how exactly do you know the information is on a thumb drive?" Even though she couldn't see his face, she could hear the grin in his voice.

Sarah frowned at the comment. How did they know about the thumb drive? After all it was awfully specific, even for this kind of mission. It was just another off thing about this mission. She loosened her grip and allowed him to stand up, turning to face her. She kind of wished he hadn't because his naked body was very distracting, but given the way his eyes had trouble focusing on her face, she suppose they were on even footing. "I'm the one who told the CIA about the thumb drive," Chuck confirmed. "I planted the information in your systems and worked out which agents would be targeting me. Didn't you wonder why someone who stays under the radar was so easy to find?"

She had suspected that may have been the case, but his confession did nothing to alleviate her confusion. "Why? Why did you sell out your employers? Why would you make it easy for us to find you?" she questioned.

"Because I don't like hurting people," he said with steely resolve, which frankly surprised her. "And if this information gets to the people who hired me, then a lot of people are going to get hurt."

"Ok," she said calmly, the venom and suspicion in her voice easing. "I get that, and for the record, I think you're doing a noble thing, but why tell me? Why not leave the thumb drive somewhere obvious and then go about your business?"

At this, Chuck's expression turned somewhat bashful, which she found quite adorable. "I may have made a miscalculation," he began. "This isn't the first time I've done something like this to get information to the CIA: I leave an anonymous tip in their systems; they send a female agent to seduce me; the agent gets the intel, I get to keep my free spirited life style and we both get sex. Everyone wins."

"So what's different this time," she asked him, both annoyed and impressed at how easily he played the CIA.

"The guys who hired me are a different breed of bad guy," Chuck answered. "When they find out I sold them out, they're not going to look for me for a few months and then give up like the others when they find nothing. No they're going to hunt me for the rest of my life. And who knows what they would do to my sister if they found out about her. I figured if I have the CIA on my side, then they aren't going to worry about a small fish like me."

Sarah could understand his concern. The group he was working for were truly a ruthless bunch. "So I take it you want to trade the information instead then?" she asked him.

Chuck nodded his confirmation. "For the low, low price of my protection, this information on the thumb drive plus everything I have on the group that hired me is yours," he said, playing to the television salesperson stereotype.

Sarah couldn't help but giggle at his antics, despite the fact that they were both still naked and were having a fairly serious talk about bad guys who will want to kill him. "We'll need to arrange it with my boss, but I don't see it being a problem," she told him.

"Excellent," Chuck exclaimed jovially, before looking at the clock in the room. "Well, it's not even five, so why don't we get some more sleep before we talk to your boss."

Sarah knew that they should report in first, but she found that all she wanted to do was go back to sleep, seeing as her reason for waking up early was now irrelevant. And sleeping next to Chuck was rather nice. "Sounds good," she said as the pair made their way back to the bed.

* * *

The next night saw Sarah meeting Chuck at a fancy Italian restaurant for dinner. He rose from his seat as she approached his table, his eyes drinking in the sight of her body clad in a sexy little black spaghetti strap dress as he moved to pull out her chair for her, which she gracefully accepted. "You look beautiful as you did last night," he complimented her as he returned to his seat.

Sarah chuckled at his remark. "Considering I spent most of the night naked, I have to wonder where your mind's at Mr Bartowski," she joked, something she had little experience with, yet Chuck seemed to bring that side out of her.

He laughed appreciatively. After the trio had woken up at a more reasonable hour, all three of them had engaged in a bout of morning sex followed by a quick shower that wasn't so quick. Following the shower, the two agents returned to their room, where Carina was given orders to report back to Washington for her next assignment while Sarah consulted her boss, CIA director Langston Graham, about arranging a deal with Chuck for the information he had. Although the director seemed apprehensive to trade the hacker for anything, he eventually relented, the threat of Bartowski's employers being much greater than Graham's apparent dislike for Chuck.

"So how'd it go with your bosses," he asked her.

"Well, you'll be happy to know that I've arranged a position for you within the agency," Sarah told him and then raised an eyebrow. "Although the director really didn't want to make any kind of deal with you. He really seems to dislike you for some reason."

Chuck laughed at that. "Yeah doesn't surprise me," he chuckled at the memory. "We've tango'd once before, you know. Your boss tried to get to me through my sister one time. I responded by having a box of porn magazines sent to his office every day. He didn't really seem to appreciate the humour, and neither did his wife come to think of it. Seeing as there was nothing he could do to stop it, he left my sister alone."

Sarah couldn't help but giggle. She remembered a while back when she had noticed subtle signs that Graham's office had been slept in, but she had dismissed it at the time. Now it made sense. "Wasn't that rather juvenile Chuck," she playfully scolded, unable to keep the humour from her voice.

His smile lessened as he sipped his water. "He's lucky I only play pranks on law enforcement," he said. "I'm not exactly a fan of the CIA, but I appreciate that they keep more people safe than hurt them. Criminals aren't so lucky." At her questioning eyebrow, he continued. "Let's just say that while I don't like killing people, I'm more than happy to manufacture a situation where the likelihood of death in increased."

Sensing that was all she was going to get from him, Sarah let it dropped, once again wondering about the enigma that is Chuck Bartowski. "Anyway," she began, easing the tense atmosphere that had developed. "You'll be working with me as a consultant for the agency and as my partner."

"Your partner?" he questioned with a sly grin growing on his face.

Sarah felt her cheeks reddened. "W-Well I figured you'd hate being cooped up in an office as an analyst," she stammered, as his grin got bigger. "And you'd probably get bored and who knows what kind of trouble who'd cause. I argued to my bosses that it'd be better for whatever trouble you caused to be for our enemies rather than us. At least this way I can keep an eye on you."

"Of course," he quipped, enjoying how pretty she looked when she blushed. "Well in that case, I'm thankful for you arguing my case for me. Honestly, it's a lot better than what I thought I was going to get. I take it we need to go to DC?"

She nodded, appreciating his gratitude. "Yeah, tomorrow," she replied. "The arrangement need to be finalised and everything, not to mention we need to deliver the thumb drive. But as of this afternoon, we're officially partners."

"Cool," Chuck commented, waving over a waiter for their bottle of wine, who promptly poured a glass the two people. "In that case, let's begin our partnership with a nice bottle of wine, a good meal and an _excellent_ night."

Although her blush returned at his insinuation, she grinned easily, something she was discovering to happen more often the longer she spent around him. "I think I'm going to enjoy this partnership," she murmured, earning a boyish grin from her companion, who clinked his glass with hers.

"Here's to our partnership then, and enjoying it to its fullest."

* * *

Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed it, and remember to review.


End file.
